Always Loving You
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: A fic written by my friend, Nosilla. Sakura must deal with leaving Li and Madison behind when going to Taiwan. It's an S&S fic. Remember, I didn't write this fic!! Nosilla did!!!


Always Loving You  
  
Disclaimer: This story is not mine. It was written by my friend Nosilla. She does not have the internet and asked me to post this for her. By the way, she doesn't own Card Captor Sakura.   
  
"Bye dad, I'm going to the festival!" Sakura said as she roller-bladed towards the park. Sakura thought about Li and how happy she will be when she sees him. Sakura was in love with Li and Li was in love with Sakura. She was meeting Li and Madison at the park where the festival was being held.  
"Hi Li, hi Madison!" Sakura waved happily.  
"Hi Sakura!" Li and Madison said together, Li blushing at the sight of Sakura.  
"Sorry I'm late, but Tori hid my blades as a joke."  
Sakura hugged Li and Madison, then took off her roller-blades and put her shoes on.  
"Where's Kero?" Madison asked.  
"He stayed home, I bought him a new video game. Now all he wants to do is beat the game," Sakura responded.  
"Here, Sakura, I got something for you." Li said.  
Li had given Sakura a small bear with Sakura's favorite flowers, cherry blossoms, in the bear's hand. Then he kissed her.  
"Thank you Li, I love it!"  
"It's so cute, did you make it Li?" Madison asked.  
Li nodded and held Sakura's hand.  
"Then I love it even more like I love you Li!" Sakura responded.  
They walked to a restaurant and a waiter came up to them. It was Tori!  
"Tori?" Sakura said shocked, "You got another job? How many jobs have you had Tori?"  
"Zip it squirt! Now what'll it be, squirts?" Tori said.  
"We'll have three sodas and three noodle bowls," Sakura ordered.  
"So it's three sodas and three noodle bowls. Got it," Tori repeated.  
Madison, Sakura and Li discussed where to go next and decided to go to where the kites were flying. After that they went to see the fireworks. During the fireworks, Li had whispered into Sakura's ear his feelings he felt when he was with her. Sakura blushed and hugged him. Later they went home.  
The next morning, Sakura's father, Aiden, had news for Tori and Sakura.  
"Hey, I have great news for both of you!" he said, "I've got to go on a trip to Taiwan, and you guys are coming with me!"  
"That's great!" Sakura and Tori said together.  
"Now get ready for school," Aiden finished.  
Before Sakura left for school she asked, "Dad, how long will we stay at Taiwan?"  
"Well... maybe a month. Now you better get going or you'll be late."  
"All right, bye dad."  
A month! Sakura didn't want to leave for a month. She figured she would go for two weeks and then come back for Li. And of course she didn't want to leave her best friend behind either. Sakura thought about leaving for Taiwan for a month, and when she entered the classroom she had a sad face on and was ready to cry. When she went outside to sit on the bench to think, Li was already waiting for her.  
"Sakura what's wrong? You seemed sad this morning."  
"Li," Sakura started," My dad's going on a trip to Taiwan and Tori and I have to go."  
"So, it's not like you're going for a month, right?''  
"Li, my dad's going for a month and he says that if he gets the job that is being offered to him, we will move to Taiwan. I wanted to go, but just for a vacation. I don't want to leave you; I love you. I don't want to leave you and Madison behind."  
Sakura started to cry and Li hugged her. Li calmed her down and whispered sweet words in her ear. Madison saw her crying and asked her what's wrong. Sakura tells her then runs back into the school.  
"What should I do? Should I... go or... should I stay?" Sakura said to herself.  
"Hi dad, what's for dinner?"  
"Hi Sakura, we're having noodles and rice. Everything all right?"  
"Dad, do we have to stay a month in Taiwan?"  
"Sakura, don't you want to go to Taiwan?"  
"Yeah, but I'm going to miss my friends."  
"Well I'm not exactly sure if it's a month, it could be shorter or longer. We'll find out when we get there."  
Sakura went up to her room and started to cry. She didn't want to stay in Taiwan. She just wanted to visit it.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asked.  
"Kero we might be going to Taiwan for a long time and I don't want to leave Li and Madison behind." Sakura told Kero.  
"Well, time passes by quickly Sakura. Besides you will have the Cards with you, and they might cheer you up. And don't forget I'm coming too."  
"But still, I don't want to be far from Li. I love him, and if we stay longer than a month I might..." Sakura slowed down.  
Sakura was fainting. She got too worried and started to collapse. Kero quickly got to her and caught her before she hit the ground. A couple of minutes later Sakura recovered and heard her dad calling her for dinner.  
"Oh. Coming dad!" She said.  
"Sakura, after dinner I want you to start packing your bags. We're leaving after you and Tori come home from school tomorrow," Aiden said.  
"Yeah, okay."  
The next morning Sakura left home with a smile but arrived to school with a sad face. Li and Madison said hi but she didn't answer. She didn't want to tell Li and Madison that she was leaving for Taiwan right after school ended. When she went outside, Li and Madison had already been waiting for her.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked.  
"Li, Madison," Sakura started, "I'm leaving for Taiwan today right after school ends. I don't know if we're going to stay for a little while or if my dad does get the job, we might even move to Taiwan."  
Li and Madison didn't say anything, and tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. Li went to her and consoled her, while Madison dried Sakura's tears.  
"We'll come with you to the airport, Sakura." Li said.  
After school ended Li and Madison walked with Sakura to her house and then to the airport. While Tori and Aiden were getting the tickets, Sakura was saying her good-byes to Li and Madison.  
"Don't forget to write to us. Okay Sakura?" Madison said.  
"Sakura, don't be sad; you'll come back, okay? And besides I will always be with you. Just hold the bear that I gave you real close. And don't forget that I love you," Li said.  
"I love you too, Li. I will always have you in my heart," Sakura told Li.  
Li and Sakura looked into each other's eyes and Li kissed Sakura for the last time he will see her until she comes back. Sakura hugged Madison and hugged Li one last time and whispered in his ear.  
"I will always love you Li." With that she kissed him before her dad called her.  
"Sakura!" Aiden called out, "Time to go!"  
With a tear she said good-bye. Sakura went in the plane and hugged the bear that Li had given her. Kero popped up and kept her company. Sakura had cried during the flight to Taiwan and had cried herself to sleep. While she was sleeping she was dreaming about Li and then her dream faded. She had a vision of the future. In her vision she saw that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know when it was going to happen. Then she saw that she arrived back to Readington sooner than she expected. Then she went back to her dream about Li. When the flight was over, Aiden carried Sakura to the hotel they were staying in. An hour later Sakura awoke.  
"Where am I Kero?"  
"You're in the hotel in Taiwan. Are you okay Sakura?"   
"Yeah, I just have a headache. Where's my dad and Tori?"  
"Your dad said that he was going to see if he can make an appointment for that job that was being offered. Tori went to see if he can get anything to eat."   
Sakura sensed a magical force from the Sakura Cards. They were getting stronger from the love she had for Li and Madison. All of a sudden the cards started to dance around Sakura to make her feel better. They were also healing her pain. She gained her strength from the cards then the LIGHT and DARK cards came out of their card forms and consoled Sakura.   
"Sakura, I'm home!" Tori yelled.  
Quickly the LIGHT and DARK cards returned to their true forms and went back into the book with the other cards. Kero stood still and Sakura hid the SAKURA BOOK.  
"I'm coming, Tori."   
"Hey squirt, are you hungry?''  
''Yeah! I haven't eaten anything since we arrived."  
"I found a great place to eat. Dad said he wasn't going to be home until dinner.''  
Tori and Sakura passed through a flea market that wasn't doing very well. Then they passed a pet store, and then they finally arrived to the restaurant.  
* Back at Readington *  
"I miss Sakura so much." Li said to himself. He flopped on the bed and closed his eyes and imagined Sakura. Suddenly he had a vision that he saw Sakura coming back from Taiwan in two weeks. He opened his eyes. "That was strange, I saw Sakura coming back two weeks from now."  
"Oh I miss my best friend," Madison said to herself. "Now I won't be able to tape her adventures."  
* Back at Taiwan *  
"I think I'll call Li and Madison, but first I think I'll call Julian and tell him where Tori and I are. I think Tori forgot to tell Julian that we went to Taiwan with our dad."  
"Why?" Kero asked.  
"Because Julian is probably wondering where we went."  
Sakura dials Julian's number and Julian answers the phone.  
"Hi Julian!"  
"Sakura?"   
"Hi, I bet you're wondering where Tori and I are. Well we're..."  
All of a sudden Julian's voice changes. He changed into Yue and surprised Sakura.  
"Sakura! Where are you? When I transformed to see you, I couldn't find you!"  
"Yue, Kero and I are in Taiwan. My dad is trying to find out if he can get the job that is being offered. I couldn't tell you because I was already sad, and my dad said only Tori and I can go with him. I called Julian to tell him, and maybe if you transformed I would tell you, but I guess now I told you."  
"Why didn't you tell me before? I WAS WORRIED!!" Yue yelled.  
"I'm sorry Yue, I was just tired of crying." Sakura started to cry.  
"Sakura don't cry, Tori might come back and ask why you're crying." Kero told Sakura.  
"Sakura, I'm back!" Tori called out.  
"I've got to go Yue! Tori's here. Bye, I'll call you later."  
With that, Sakura hung up the phone and wiped her tears.  
* Back at Readington (A week later) *  
"I haven't received any letters from Sakura. It's been a week and she didn't send any letters." Madison said.  
"Me neither. I didn't receive any letters from Sakura." Li said.  
Madison and Li walked to Sakura's house, even though they knew she wasn't there. They saw Julian standing in front of Sakura's house. When he saw them, he transformed into Yue. He told them that Sakura had called Julian and that whenever he heard Sakura's voice he transformed into Yue.  
"Sakura called Julian and I transformed. She told me that she was in the hospital, but she was really weak so Kero continued for her.'' Yue said, "She got too depressed and weak when she was roller blading with Tori. She ended up in the hospital with a fractured ankle and a heart problem. Kero told me that her heart problem wasn't that serious or else they would have come back for the better hospitalization in Readington."  
"Is Sakura all right?" Li asked desperately.  
"She's fine. Kero said that maybe her father will send three tickets for Julian and you two so that we can visit her, but he's not sure." Yue continued.  
"Did Kero say when the tickets might arrive?" Madison asked.  
"I sensed something bad would happen to her but I didn't know it was going to be anything like this. I want to see her so much..." Li said.  
* Back in Taiwan *  
"Kero, I feel so weak, and I miss my friends so much..."   
"Sakura?" Tori called.  
It was too late. Sakura had already passed out. Tori came into the room and saw Kero trying to keep Sakura from falling and hitting the floor. Tori ran up to Sakura and placed her in her bed. Then the SAKURA CARDS came out and started healing her. Tori saw all this and asked Kero what was happening.   
"Uhhhhhhhh..... maybe we should talk downstairs." Kero started as he changed into his true form.  
"All right we're downstairs now explain, I knew there was something strange with Sakura and especially you." Tori said.  
"I knew you were catching on to me for a while now. Anyway, my name is Keroberos; I am the guardian beast of the SAKURA BOOK. Sakura discovered the CLOW BOOK five years ago and opened the book," Kero started.  
"Keep going, I'm listening." Tori said.  
Kero continued and told Tori everything about Clow Reed and everything of the cards and told Tori that Julian is actually Yue, Sakura's second guardian, but Tori already knew that. Tori was a little shocked but since he had suspicion of what was going on he stayed calm. Tori said that he won't say anything to Sakura about what he knows until her condition is better. Then a while later Sakura woke up and went downstairs; she had gotten hungry, but since she was a little dizzy and her vision was a little fuzzy, she fell down the stairs. Before she actually was injured, Tori caught her and carried her back upstairs.   
"Tori, Sakura is in love with Li, and Li is in love with her. She misses him and Madison so much and she is worried that Aiden will get the job and the three of you will move to Taiwan. She is depressed because of this and I'm afraid that if her condition gets worse she will have to seal the cards in the book again with me and Yue in the book too. And the only time she is allowed to do that is when she is near death." Kero explained.  
"Then that means she'll have to go back to Readington. When dad comes home I'll ask him if I can take Sakura back home and then take her to the hospital." Tori told Kero.  
"I will always be with Sakura, both Yue and me will always be with Sakura, we're her guardians and until she passes away we will never leave her alone."  
Then the cards came out and started to heal Sakura again. Tori asked what was happening and Kero told him that...  
"The SAKURA CARDS are healing her injuries and the pain that she is in; the cards are very loyal to their new master or new mistress. They have never been any happier. If the cards want their mistress to live healthy and happy, they will heal her when she is near death at such a young age. Only when she has to die at a really, really, really, really old age, like Clow Reed, will they not have enough power to heal her. If she tries to kill herself for some reason, the cards will still be able to heal her.  
Tori couldn't say anything. All he wanted was that his little sister would be okay and not die at a young age like their mother did. Sakura started to get a fever and Tori tried to get the temperature down. Just then Aiden arrived.  
"Tori, Sakura I'm home!"  
Tori rushed down to his father and told him that he had to take Sakura back to Readington. Aiden agreed and that he will meet them as soon as he finds out if he can get the job.  
* Two days later *  
Sakura was feeling better and her temperature was going down little by little. Even though she had to stay in the hospital she was glad that she was going back to Readington today.  
* At Readington *  
Li had a feeling that he had to go to the airport today with Madison and Julian. He sensed that Sakura was arriving today but he wasn't sure; he had to. He called Madison to tell her what he sensed about Sakura coming back.  
"I kept sensing and feeling Sakura was coming back today, I think that we should go to the airport around 2:00 maybe she might come back." Li told Madison.  
"Maybe you're right Li, I've kind of sensed Sakura coming back today too. I'll call Julian to let him know, after all Yue can see and hear everything that Julian sees or hears." Madison said.  
* Back at Taiwan (same day) *  
Tori had to carry Sakura so that she would put any weight on her ankle and so that she wouldn't be so weak. Aiden bought them their tickets to Readington and said that they should call him when they got home.  
"Okay dad." Sakura said weakly.  
"Okay do you also want me to buy some food if we don't have anything at home dad?" Tori asked.  
"Yes, Sakura will need the energy. But before going home take her to the hospital so the doctors can check her." Aiden ordered.  
Tori left with Sakura, and once Tori put Sakura in the back she fell asleep. Once Sakura fell asleep, Kero popped up.   
"Hey get back in the bag, someone might see you!" Tori yelled.  
"Hey, you try being a stuffed animal toy stuffed in a backpack! It's not easy! I can't breathe in there," Kero yelled back.  
" All right. Is Sakura's temperature all right?"  
"Yep."   
"Good, I'll try to get to the airport as fast as I can so that we can arrive to Readington and get her to the hospital."  
Tori got to the airport just in time, and in no time at all Sakura and him will be at Readington soon. Three hours later, Tori and Sakura arrived in Readington, by then Sakura's temperature rose up again but only a little. Li, Madison and Julian saw Tori carrying Sakura and ran up to him.   
"What's wrong with Sakura?" Li asked.  
"What happened to her ankle?" Julian asked.  
"Why does she have a fever?" Madison asked.  
"Calm down everyone Sakura has a fractured ankle since she was roller-blading, she has a fever because she was depressed a lot, and I need to take her to the hospital so the doctors can check up on her." Tori said.  
Sakura woke up but still weak, with her ankle pounding with pain.  
"Oh... where am I? Owww, my ankle hurts."  
"Come on squirt, I'm taking you to the hospital." Tori said calmly to her.  
"We're coming too." Li said.  
"Yeah, we were worried about her. We're not going to leave her side." Madison said.  
Moments later they were in the hospital, the doctor came out and told them the situation.  
"Sakura's fractured ankle will heal in four weeks, her heart problem is not a problem anymore she says that she doesn't feel depressed anymore because she is home with her friends. But she will need to stay overnight so that fever can go down." The doctor said.  
"Can we see her?" Li asked.  
"Yes you can see her, but she's unconscious. And only one at a time."  
"Li, you can go first." Tori said.  
Li entered the room in which Sakura was in. She was sleeping and Kero was next to her. Li kneeled down beside Sakura and tears rolled down his cheeks, he took her hand and kissed it, then he put her hand to his heart and when another tear went down his cheek and dropped onto Sakura's hand she woke up.  
"Sakura, my love, I love you with all my heart." Li said to her.  
"Li? Li! Li I love you so much," Sakura said with tears in her eyes, "I'm never going to leave you and Madison ever again. I missed you too much."  
"I missed you too Sakura, you're always in my dreams."   
With that Li kissed her hand again, and Sakura blushed. Next was Madison's turn. She hugged Kero and then went to Sakura.   
"Sakura, I missed you so much. I couldn't tape anything because you weren't here, there wasn't anything that could be on video." Madison said.  
"Well when I get out of here you can tape me anytime, anywhere. Okay?" Sakura said.  
"Hi Sakura! How are you feeling?" Asked Julian.  
"Hi Julian! I'm a little tired, and hungry."  
"I'll see you later Sakura, feel better." Madison said.  
After Madison left, Sakura started to fall asleep again, but before she did, Julian transformed into Yue.   
"Hi Yue, I can't talk much I'm really tired."  
"Hi Sakura, I hope you feel better. I will be watching."   
With that Yue kissed her hand and Sakura fell asleep. Yue transformed back into Julian and said good-bye to Sakura. Tori entered the room and asked Kero how she was doing, Kero told him that she was all right and that she was getting better.  
The next morning Sakura was healthy and ready to go home. She almost forgot that she had a fractured ankle, Tori picked her up and took her home. When they got home Tori put Sakura to bed and left her with Kero.  
"Oh Sakura. Goodnight, I hope you feel better in the morning." Kero said.  
The next day, Li and Madison visited Sakura. They brought her flowers and balloons to cheer her up. When Sakura saw them, she was happy and asked Li for a hug. Li hugged her tightly, like he didn't want to let go of her. Madison brought over her famous chocolate cheesecake. The moment Madison cut a piece for Kero he immediately munched on it. He licked his paws and asked for more, Madison said that the rest was for Sakura, so she can feel better. Just then Sakura heard her mother's voice singing, and hummed along with it.  
"What are you humming Sakura?" Madison asked.  
"It's your mom's song isn't it?" Li said.  
"Yes, and it makes me feel glad that she's with me when she sings that lullaby." Sakura said.  
Sakura saw her mother standing at the door and smiled at her. Li, Madison and Kero looked behind their backs and saw no one there. They looked at Sakura wondering what she was smiling at. Then Tori came into the room, he saw his mother too and smiled, Li, Madison and Kero were confused at what they were smiling at. Then Sakura looked at Li and whispered that she loved him and then smiled. Li whispered and smiled back at Sakura, then held her hand and kissed it.  
  
NOTES FROM NOSILLA:  
If you think this a weird ending and somewhat weird story, I'm sorry it was based on a dream that I had. If you do like this story, Thank-you for reading it.  
  
Don't forget to review the story!  



End file.
